glee_gossip_and_dreams_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Hawthorne
"Not everyone knows about my past or my job. I can't let Divas or the Hustlers know that I'm a detective. I promise Jay I won't let anyone know." Julia talking to Wyatt in Tell No Secrets Julia Hawthorne is the main protagonist and character in Glee Gossip and Dreams Fanon. Julia is a sophomore at Princeton Academy. Julia is also a detective at the local prescient in Durham, North Carolina. She is the co-captain of the Divas and Hustlers with Alexander Davis. Julia plays for the boy's soccer, hockey, lacrosse, and baseball team. She is roommates with Annabel Scott. Julia used to date Jay Burdons, who was her partner, before he mysteriously dies during a undercover mission while she was at school. Julia is portrayed by Tracy Spiridakos and Jade Petty-John as the younger self. Biography Childhood Julia grew up without a mother after she died of childbirth with her younger brother Evan. Her father was never around, so she was raised by Austin Beckers and his wife. Austin is her guardian once their father was deployed and given the authority to Austin. Julia was upset since she was close to her father. Julia and her brothers lived with Austin for three years and half and than he abounded them for no reason. Their uncle Casey Jones was taken over as guardian. Julia was angry with Austin and hold a grudge against him. She remembered that he was a police officer, so she started going to the police academy. Police Academy Julia roomed with a girl named Sarah Bridgette and they became close friends. They have shared their darkest of secrets with one another. They also become close with two other cops in training Jay and Briggs Bracken. Julia became close with Jay due to being the same age. The training instructors thought both Julia and Jay worked well with one another. Julia and Jay were the top ranked cadets in their graduating class in which they were put together at the same precedent in Raleigh, North Carolina. Working with Austin and Jay Julia and Jay were put together as partners due to their friendship which was noticed by Austin and other people working at the police station. Julia was comfortable with sharing with Jay about her past with Austin and her father. Austin never recongized Julia, because it has been so many years since they last saw one another. Julia and Jay started dating while working with one another. They tried their best with keeping it a secret. They know it is wrong to date their partner and they never told anyone, but Austin figured it out. Austin approved of the relationship and was smart with not telling anyone else about the relationship. Jay and Julia weren't the only young police officers in the group, the other one was Archer Kennedy. IA found out about Julia and Jay's relationship and they had to transferred out of Raleigh both of them out. Julia was transferred to Durham and Jay transferred to White Oak. Going back to School and New Partner When Julia was transferred to Durham, she got a new partner right away by the name of Thomas Pines. They both were transferred due to the same reason of dating their partners. Neither one of their partners stayed in the same city. Julia is still in contact with her former team expect for Jay. Prior to the series, Julia gets a call saying that her ex-partner was killed in action during his undercover job. She was upset since she was close with Jay and she knew he would have not killed been so careless during a op to get himself killed. She called IA, in her city, to investigate the death of her ex-partner due to her not trusting White Oak. Julia also started going to school at Princeton Academy and joined Divas and Hustlers. She became captain at the begining of the year due to everyone liking her once she got to Princeton. She started playing sports there also. In Series Season One In the episode Tell No Secrets, Julia is at the funeral for her ex-partner with the help of her parnter Thomas driving her there. Julia was reunited with her former teammates Daniel Jameson. They were close back when they worked together. She gets a notification from Kisses and Secrets, in which tells all three academies about being two cops at two different schools. Julia arrives at school after a long weekend and talks with her friends Haley Underwood and Annabel Scott. They talk about the blog post that was posted during the weekend which they all have different aspects of the post and secrets. Julia and Haley went to their first hour after their conversation with Annabel. Julia met up with her brothers for a conversation about Julia and the blog post. They know about Julia who is detective in Durham while she was not at school or doing any sport. They also performed together at the opening song for the show choir's Archer came and visited her at Princeton Academy and they dicussed different issues including her ex-partner's death and performing Personality Julia is well known to be a tom boy around her friends and family. Julia loves playing sports, but doesn't like putting on make up or dressing up. She didn't even play dress up as a kid. She mostly played sports with her brothers and her uncle. Her favorite sports are hockey, lacrosse, baseball, soccer, and basketball. She is friendly, nice, stubborn, caring, trustworthy, compassionate, loyal, honest, hardworking, natural born leader, focused, and a great listener. She rarely shows her emotions around her friends and family. She has trust issues since Austin left her all those years ago. She rarely shows her emotions only with people she is close with. Whenever she has to do interrogations she is known to be cold, harsh, sometimes nice depending on the age of the person. When it comes to people whom she knows, she is still harsh due to her training under Austin. She doesn't go lightly on murders or drug dealers in a situation. The only reason why she is stubborn and has trust issues is due to people leaving her. She was left behind by her father, her former guardian Austin Becker, and her old partner Jay Burdons. Many people say that Julia is great with working with people. She can handle working with someone new at different times in any situation. This is shown when she was working with Jay at one point than switched to Thomas. Julia can also be seen sharing her secrets with people she is close with. She rarely does it just in case people share stuff that she isn't ready to be shared. She knows when to share a secret and when not to due to her knowledge of Kisses and Secrets. People she shared her secrets includes *Jay Burdons *Wyatt Hawthorne *Evan Hawthorne *Thomas Pines Relationships Jay Burdons : See Jay and Julia-Jalia Julia and Jay met at the police academy in North Carolina and they became the closest of friends. When they graduated Julia and Jay were transferred to the same precedent together due to their efforts in the academy due to being the same age when they went to the academy. Julia realized she had feelings for her best friend once they graduated from the academy at the age of 15. They were trained together by the same person which was Austin Becker, Julia's old guardian. A month into working with Austin, they started dating They did undercover work together for a year until the IA found out that they were dating. They were both transferred to other counties, in which Julia was transferred to Durham and Jay was transferred to White Oak. They did break up due to the long distance. When she found out Jay died on a mission, she went to his funeral, but didn't want to be seen by his friends or family due to Jay's friends not knowing about her. It was the first time Julia cried in years due to her still having feelings for Jay, even though : Relationship status: ''Broken Up/still in love Friends Austin Beckers : ''See Austin and Julia- Juslia Austin became Julia's guardian when she was younger since Julia's dad was deployed to Afghanistan when she was little. Austin took care of her and two brothers for three years and a half before he abounded them. A couple years later, Julia is appointed to Austin's police team with her partner being Jay. Austin doesn't remember her since she has changed since they last saw each other. Austin does approve of Julia and Jay's relationship and doesn't tell anyone else about the relationship to keep it a secret. Thomas Pines : See Thomas and Julia- Tholia After Julia's transferred to Durham, she was given a partner by the name of Thomas Pines. They hooked it off as friends once they met each other. Whenever she needs a ride to and from school, Thomas is always there for her. Thomas knows about Julia's past and has comforted her. He was the one who drove her to White Oak for the funeral. Everyone in Durham knows that they were both transfers from two different counties and that was why they were paired up with one another. Archer Kennedy : See Archer and Julia- Archia Archer and Julia met when they worked together in Raleigh under the watch of Austin Becker. Since they were the same age, they got close, but not close enough to start to date. They have like a sibling bond, even though they aren't blood related. Jay never got jealous of their friendship, since he knows that Julia likes him. When Julia was at school, Archer came and visited her and they talked about the issues with White Oak, the blog post, and Jay's death. They agreed to perform together at the end of the week since they have the same secret even though he doesn't go to Princeton Academy. Family Wyatt Hawthorne : See Wyatt and Julia- Wyalia Any sibling duo at Princeton could not compare to Julia and Wyatt. They tell each other all their secrets and they protect one another. They take care of their younger brother when Casey Jones couldn't. They learned how to cook and do different chores. Julia and Wyatt have never fought one another due to their closeness and their father was in the military who was somewhat strict, but still loved the kids. Evan Hawthorne : See Evan and Julia-Evalia Julia and Evan took care of each other due to their father always being gone and their mother died when he was born. Julia was like a motherly figure to her younger brother and taught him different things including chores, sports, and relationship advice. Evan was inspired by his sister to go into police department when he was older. He always looked for his sister for different advice about girls while he needs help. Julia, Wyatt, and Evan look after one another due to people always leaving throughout their lives. Songs Duets *Somewhere Only We Know (Tell No Secrets) with Archer Kennedy Solos in Group Songs *Secrets (Tell No Secrets) Secrets *She is a cop *Her ex-partner is dead *She dated her partner Gallery Julia and Jay at work.jpg|Julia and Jay at work|link=Julia and Jay Thomas and Julia.jpg|Julia and her recent partner of Thomas Pines|link=Thomas and Julia Julia.jpg|Julia at work Julia and Austin.jpg|Julia and Austin|link=Austin and Julia Young Julia Watching her Dad Leave.jpg Julia and Jay.jpg Tell No Secrets.jpeg Evan Hawthorne.jpg Wyatt Hawthorne.jpg Annabel Scott.jpg Trivia *Julia has first hour with Haley. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Princeton Academy Category:Female Characters Category:Police Officer Category:Detective